Gengar
Gengar is a ghost/poison-type Pokémon species. Its life cycle includes a juvenile stage called Gastly, and an intermediary stage called Haunter, which evolves to Gengar when traded. Exposure to the Mega Stone called Gengarite causes it to temporarily assume the form known as Mega Gengar. Biology Due to their ghostly nature, these Pokémon have numerous supernatural abilities, which include invisibility, intangibility, and inducing sleep or illusions in others. Their disposition is always mischievous, as they enjoy pulling pranks and scaring people and other Pokémon alike. Being ethereal creatures made out of toxic gaseous mists, Gastly and Haunter are also known as the "Gas Pokémon", whereas Gengar is known as the "Shadow Pokémon" for similar reasons, and for its habit of disguising itself as a person's shadow. Wild populations of this species can be found in some specific locations in the regions of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Gastly The first stage of this line is appropriately called Gastly: a gaseous creature, and one of the lightest Pokémon in existence, weighting only 100 grams, in spite of its 1.3 meters diameter. It appears as a black sphere surrounded by thin purple mist. It has a pair of huge white eyes, shaped like semicircles, with small black pupils; and also has a mouth equipped with a couple of fangs. This Pokémon usually inhabits abandoned buildings. Due to its light weight, it avoids going out in the wind, as it can be easily carried away or diffused. The mist that enshrouds its body is poisonous, and can cause someone to faint if inhaled in large quantity, so Gastly tends to defeat opponents by enveloping them until they're unconscious. Haunter While most Pokémon increase in weight upon evolution, Haunter still has the same nearly-negligible weight as Gastly. It is a purple creature, shaped like an inverted triangle with numerous spikes and a jagged mouth. Its triangular eyes are proportionally smaller than Gastly's, but still large. Most notably, it also has a couple of disembodied hands; each with three fingers; which aren't connected to the rest of its body. This Pokémon is infamous for using its gaseous tongue to attack. Specifically, it licks opponents to sap their life force; which causes the victim to suffer uncontrollable convulsions. Some Pokédex entries suggest that the victim will keep shaking constantly until its death. Fortunately, Haunter will only attack in the darkness, and can be easily repelled by light. Gengar When traded, Haunter will evolve into its final form, which is called Gengar. It is now a bipedal creature and far more massive than its previous stages, with a respectable weight of 40.5 kg; although in terms of volume, it stands slightly shorter than Haunter. It has stubby arms and legs, with tridactyl hands and feet, and a short tail. The sclerae of its eyes are no longer white, but red. Gengar is known as the "Shadow Pokémon" due to its habit of merging with or pretending to be another creature's shadow, taking this opportunity to scare its victim and also feed on their life force. Although it's easy for this Pokémon to remain invisible in darkness, its presence can be felt due to its body stealing heat from its surroundings, which lowers the temperature and provokes chills. The presence of a Gengar can cause the temperature to drop by nearly five degrees Celsius. The Pokédex entry for Pokémon Moon claims that Gengar was once human, and that it kills people to try to turn them into other Gengar to keep it company. Gallery Gastly.png|Gastly Haunter.png|Haunter Mega Gengar.png|Mega Gengar Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Spirits Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Photophobic Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures